


Fate's Extra Little Surprises

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Yomiel gets a somewhat unexpected visitor
Relationships: Jowd & Yomiel (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Fate's Extra Little Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Code](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Code/gifts).



“Yomiel, someone is here to see you.”

Yomiel stared blankly at the nurse. Sissel had already come by to see him—more than once he’d been told. Had she come back again already? Maybe he’d lost track of time again; it kept happening and he couldn’t decide if it was awful or a reprieve from being aware of every passing day and night and meaningless hours year after year.

“It’s good to see you awake this time, Yomiel.”

Yomiel blinked at that familiar voice and there was the familiar green coat to go with. “Detective Jowd?” What was _he_ doing here? They’d both done their parts. Fate was changed. Sissel got a new home. They all lived. He was headed for prison once released from the hospital. They could all go their separate ways. What was left?

Jowd pulled up a chair beside him and several questions flitted through Yomiel’s mind, but two words bobbed on the surface of his awareness instead, as Jowd eased himself down.

“This time?”

“I stopped by on my way out,” Jowd said, patting his leg just above the knee. His mouth quirked. “But you were still dead to the world.”

Some part of Yomiel felt he ought to be offended by that remark, yet instead he quelled an odd urge to laugh.

“Why stop by at all?” he asked instead.

Jowd sobered. “Two reasons. One to thank you.”

“For what?” Yomiel asked, unable to keep the bitter edge away.

“For helping at the end.”

There was a twist to Jowd’s mouth—amusement? Disgust? Anger? Yomiel never exactly prided himself on skill in reading people and the detective wasn’t making it any easier with that beard or distant gaze.

“You could have stayed,” Jowd said. “It was tempting, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Yomiel said shortly. An ocean between them… He looked away and shrugged. “An end’s an end. If you thank anyone it should be Sissel.”

“I have.”

Yomiel sighed, the breath seeming both normal and strange in his throat at once. “What was the other reason?”

“Nothing can be done about the park. However, I may be able to nudge things along in the espionage case.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m found innocent in six months, right? I’ve still got ten years to go. Can’t be worse than the last ten.”

“Maybe not,” Jowd said lightly in contrast to the serious expression he wore. “We were both down there. Remember that feeling. I think we both know how easy it is to get lost in your head.”

Yomiel opened his mouth to retort. What did he know about any of it, but the words died. They had both been down there under the ocean’s waves and he had gone to see the prisoner a couple times in the past. To see his handiwork. It was easy enough to possess a guard, stop by and see a man both polite and even cheerful, infuriatingly so. Now he remembered a photo’s blackened eyes, and paintings and a certain wall mural. It would’ve given him the creeps if he’d had anything left to feel then.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he muttered. He shifted against the dull ache still floating under the painkillers. He could have asked for more, he knew, but the thought of total numbness drove the urge away. This was better than _that._ Anything was better than that.

Jowd rose, unable to conceal the small wince and set the chair aside neatly before speaking. “Take care, Yomiel.”

And as the detective left Yomiel really couldn’t stop this laugh. ‘Take care’ from the man whose life he tried to ruin. The man he tried to have killed. What an absurd world. A change of fate indeed.

He stared at the door, empty now of Jowd’s presence but… “Take care, Detective,” Yomiel said softly before a more welcome sleep started to take hold. 


End file.
